tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Arik V Morgan
Arik V Morgan is a scion of House Morgan, the youngest son of Emperor Maerys I Morgan, the ruler of Tamriel, thus making him a Prince of Tamriel. By right of birth, he is called 'the Prince of Sancre Tor,' although it is a completely ceremonial title. He is a main character in the RP, Heavy is the Head. Biography Arik V Morgan is the youngest son and second-to-last child of Emperor Maerys I Morgan and his wife, Dyanna Harin. He was born in 5E 116, while his father was off fighting in the Third Blackfyre Rebellion, in which the last adult dragons died. As his mother died when he was only two years old, he received tutelage in all the arts of manhood, chivalry, and court functions from his father and older brother, Dane. When he was eleven, a dragon egg hatched for him, a light blue hatchling that he dubbed Waverider. His older brother Aerion, enraged by the fact that his brother had a dragon and he did not, beheaded the dragon in front of his younger sibling and is reported to have forced him to lick the blood from the blade, under fear of death. What followed was a long series of horrific assaults and cruelty towards Arik perpetrated by his brother, including one time when Aerion threatened to cut off Arik's manhood in order to "take him like the girl he is." He was tutored by both the Penitus Oculatus and the Fighter's Guild in how to defend himself, and thus he is adequate in the arts of war, although he is nothing special, unlike his brothers, Aerion and Dane. He has a very close relationship with his sister, Rhaela, due to the shared experience of being bullied by Aerion. Eventually, he would assume the throne as Emperor Arik V. Appearance Arik is a strapping lad of the age of twenty, a youth who had the benefits of luxury and royal training to afford him a lavish appearance and an athletic physique. He stands at six feet tall, shorter than Aerion and Aenis but taller than Rhaela, Dane, and Dera. He is noted to be physically attractive in a vaguely androgynous way, due to the fullness of his lips, the largeness of his eyes, and the length of his silvery eyelashes being combined with his sharp jawline, masculine physique, and broad shoulders. His hair is platinum blonde, making him a "White Morgan," and his eyes are a blue so dark they are nearly black. His hair is curly, as is the hair of most of Arinat's descendants. His hair is kept at a medium length, almost shaggy, in his youth, but as he gets older he is known to have kept it cropped short. Although Arik is not considered to be one of the most visually stunning of the Morgan family, unlike such historical figures as Nara and Danyra Morgan, or either of his two siblings, Aerion and Rhaela, he is still considered extremely attractive by many whom he interacts with, a notable trait of the Morgan Dynasty. However, his unearthly and nigh-androgynous appearance is off-putting to some, unlike the more humanly beauty of Rhaela or the masculine strength of Aerion. Trivia *Arik is bisexual, given to entertaining both men and women in his bed. Category:Morgannic Canon Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Emperors Category:Characters